


Посмотри, до чего ты меня довел

by jana_nox



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Dramedy, M/M, Pining, Post-Break Up, Romance, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: О том, что Джебом выпустил микстейп, Джексон узнает буквально в ту же минуту.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Look What You Made Me Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462260) by [hlopushka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/pseuds/hlopushka). 



> Песни, упомянутые в этой главе:  
> Им Джебом - PRAY [soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/off_def/pray) / [youtube с переводом текста на английский](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AYdx4oKG440).

О том, что Джебом выпустил микстейп, Джексон узнает буквально в ту же минуту.

— Вот черт! — вскрикивает Джимин и садится на стуле прямее, в процессе чуть не расплескав свой напиток. У нее комично широко распахнуты глаза, и она не может отвести взгляда от экрана телефона.

Джексон еще успевает посмеяться над ней, пока его собственный мобильный не начинает разрывать от уведомлений.

— Стой! — Джимин протягивает руку, чтобы отобрать у него телефон и посмотреть на них самой.

Твиттер сходит с ума, и его меншны горят уведомлениями. В какао Джинен (!) прислал ему: “Давай прямо сейчас пойдем поедим мяса, и я прощу тебя за все те разы, когда ты меня кидал?”

Джексон не успевает даже дочитать сообщение, как на экране загорается входящий от Джинена, и именно это становится последней каплей: они оба перегибают палку, и Джексон начинает догадываться, в чем можем быть дело.

— Я уже почти у твоего дома, — сообщает ему Джинен в трубке, но Джексон перебивает его.

— Что он сделал? — спрашивает он, пока его самого с головой накрывает волна паники. — Это же Джебом, верно?

— Сын-а, — произносит Джинен, и воображение Джексона расцветает буйными красками.

— Он меня аутнул? — спрашивает он. Ничего хуже он придумать просто не может.

— О господи, — Джимин хватает его за руку и отбирает телефон, заставляет Джексона посмотреть себе в глаза. — Он выпустил альбом. И ни словом о тебе не упомянул. Никто никого не аутил. 

— А что тогда с твиттером?

— Шипперы, — пожимает плечами Джимин.

Джексон пытается успокоить себя. Она права.

— Он певец, — разумным голосом говорит он, как будто для них нормально — снова вот так просто разговаривать про Джебома, — он всегда что-то пишет. Выпускать альбомы — его работа.

— Ну, конкретно этот — его персональная ода ненависти к тебе, — отвечает Джимин, и одновременно Джинен по громкой связи говорит: “Да, просто игнорируй.”

Разумеется, теперь Джексон просто обязан это послушать. Как будто он когда-нибудь мог оставить что-то, касающееся Джебома, в покое. 

Он слушает микстейп вместе с Джимин, а потом снова вместе с Джимин и Джиненом, отшучивается от них, говорит, что его это никак не касается. Они еще немножко тусуются все вместе, пока он не провожает их обоих до двери. Джимин продолжает бросать на него обеспокоенные взгляды, а Джинен пытается остаться с ночевкой, идиот такой.

Когда Джексон наконец-то остается один, он слушает альбом еще раз пять. Или, может, десять.

Он даже плачет немножко, но так как свидетелей не было, это не считается. А потом он слушает его снова и снова, слушает сколько нужно, чтобы как следует разозлиться.

— “Молюсь, что ты несчастнее”, — бормочет он, пока ярко-красная пелена ненависти не начинает застилать ему глаза. Что самое оскорбительное — песня реально хороша. Джексон прямо видит, как Джебом, нарцисс и козел эдакий, старательно подбирал мелодию, чтобы его голос звучал выигрышнее, чтобы пробить всех на симпатию, пока сам он поет о том, как ненавидит Джексона. Ну и плачь! Кто, черт возьми, разбил чье сердце, кому-то нужно напомнить?

Если он хочет войны, он получит войну.

Джексон тоже певец. И за рифмой он в карман не полезет.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Джексон Ван "Okay" [YouTube](https://youtu.be/4xN-jUfJAyM) | [lyrics](https://www.google.ru/amp/s/genius.com/amp/Jackson-wang-okay-lyrics)

Он умеет рифмовать и даже сочинять музыку, но, видимо, злиться достаточно долго, чтобы запала хватило написать целую песню, в число его талантов не входит. 

— Может, в тебе просто недостаточно ненависти, — предполагает Джинен, когда через неделю Джексон дает ему послушать демо “Okay” на телефоне. 

Они выбрались для позднего ужина в какое-то местечко с салатами недалеко от квартиры Джексона. Джинен сейчас готовится к новой роли, так что без особого энтузиазма ковыряет здоровый салат из органического авокадо и кешью. 

— О, но это неправда, — Джексон не поднимает глаз от своей тарелки. 

— Из того, что я сейчас услышал, мне кажется, тебе скорее грустно, — Джинен протягивает телефон через стол, возвращая его владельцу. 

Джексон никак не реагирует на его слова. “Okay” в итоге определенно не стала тем гимном о мести, который он так старался написать. Но песня все равно ему нравится. Она максимально правдива, и он действительно изо всех сил старается быть окей. Возможно, это тоже своеобразная форма мести — когда у тебя все окей. У Джебома вот все определенно не настолько окей, как у Джексона. Честно говоря, его альбом не звучит как альбом человека, у которого хотя бы минимально все в порядке. Не то чтобы Джексону было его жалко. Джебом разбил ему сердце, он не заслуживает ни одной доброй мысли в свой адрес. 

— Просто я думал, что мы оба уже пережили это, — в конце концов, честно говорит Джексон, — а он вдруг начинает вести себя, как Тейлор Свифт. 

Как по команде (потому что жизнь Джексона — это одна большая шутка, и потому что прочувствованная ода ненависти Джебома к Джексону сейчас играет на каждом углу, ее называют “песней года о расставаниях”) из колонок раздается “Pray”. 

— Кто бы мог подумать, что, чтобы достичь ол-кила в чартах, ему надо бросить меня и написать об этом песню? — горько произносит Джексон и мрачно жует свои огурцы. Джебом поет о несчастьях, которые он желает на голову Джексона, и Джексону ничего не остается, как тыкать вилкой органическую горошину за горошиной в тарелке. 

— Джебом-хен ведь даже не религиозен? — в шутку спрашивает Джинен добрым голосом, и Джексон задумывается над его вопросом на пол мгновения.

— Может, стоило мне исчезнуть из его жизни, так он узрел свет, — в итоге пожимает он плечами. — Ладно, давай прекратим говорить о нем, тебя, наверное, тошнит уже от этой темы. 

— Я не против, — мягко отвечает Джинен. 

И Джексон очень хорошо знает Джинена. Он подозрительно сужает глаза. 

— Он говорил всякую хрень про меня? 

Джинен невесело улыбается и молчит. 

Почему-то даже после того, как Джексон смог услышать чувства Джебома в виде песни, словесное подтверждение, что Джебом его действительно ненавидит, все равно больно его задевает. 

Они молча доедают свою еду, пока песня не заканчивается. Джексон надеется, что этот неловкий эпизод их жизни остался позади, когда какая-то молодая девушка через столик от них вдруг просит включить песню снова. 

Джексон бросает на нее негодующий взгляд.  
— Конечно, я тоже ее люблю, — говорит парень за стойкой и нажимает “повтор”. 

Джексон поднимается со своего места. 

— Мне надо идти, — говорит он. 

— Джексон, погоди, — Джинен торопливо встает вслед за ним. — Я пойду с тобой. 

— Господи, — ахает девушка, — вы Джексон Ван? 

“Мне кажется, что я схожу с ума”, — поет Джебом из динамиков. 

Джексон очень хорошо его понимает. 

— Совсем необязательно, — отвечает он Джинену и с трудом выдавливает из себя улыбку. — Мне просто действительно пора. Утром съемки. 

Он уходит так быстро, как может, и оставляет Джинена оплачивать счет за них двоих. 

Джексон угостит его в следующий раз.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песни, упомянутые в этой главе:  
> Джексон Ван "Papillon" [YouTube](https://youtu.be/BBVLj_PSsZ8) | [lyrics](https://www.google.ru/amp/s/genius.com/amp/Jackson-wang-papillon-lyrics)  
> Day6 "Congratulations" [YouTube](https://youtu.be/x3sFsHrUyLQ)

На следующий день в здании Мнет Джексон встречается с Джебомом вживую в первый раз с момента их расставания. 

Он оказывается там для последних промо с “Papillion”, в то время как Джебом, видимо, только начинает промоутить “Pray”. Появляется на всех обычных передачках, собирает свои призы. 

Джексон в этот раз выступает вживую, поэтому у него есть свободное время между репетицией и самим шоу, так что он заглядывает в студию, где записываются Day6, чтобы поддержать Вонпиля, как и положено настоящему другу. 

Он даже не задумывается, что Джебом тоже может здесь оказаться. Хотя, казалось бы, Сонджин — один из лучших друзей Джебома, так что кричать глупые фанчанты — тоже одна из его святых обязанностей. 

В общем именно таким Джексон и видит Джебома в первый раз почти за полгода: посреди толпы фанатов подпевающим припев нового сингла Day6. 

Он выглядит окей, решает Джексон. Довольным. 

Джебом поворачивает голову, ловит взгляд Джексона и выражение его лица становится уже менее счастливым. Джексон довольно ухмыляется 

Он не оборачивается и, стоит съемкам закончиться, спешит обнять Вонпиля, зовет того выпить кофе или чего еще. Может, найти Джинена и понадоедать ему. 

Они платят за напитки и находят свободный столик. 

— Написал Джинену, — Джексон прячет свой телефон в задний карман штанов. 

— Он все равно не придет, — легко смеется Вонпиль, — и не увидит сообщения, пока ему не стукнет восемьдесят. 

— Суровая правда жизни, — смеется Джексон. — Из него такой хреновый друг, и зачем мы только стараемся? 

— Худший, — с удовольствием соглашается Вонпиль, — но мы лучше всех — именно поэтому. 

Так они прикалываются, обсуждают дораму Джинена и новый проект Day6, подтрунивают друг над другом: Вонпиль делает “Айт айт айт” и Джексон пытается задушить его в объятьях, прячет смущение на лице. 

— Новая песня Джебома-хена, — осторожно начинает Вонпиль, стоит им подуспокоиться. Джексон сразу напрягается.

— Полная херня, правда? — перебивает он его. — Ваша “Congradulations” гораздо круче, и именно ее должны называть “песней о расставании нашего поколения”. У Кореи совсем нет вкуса. 

Вонпиль смеется, но взгляд у него добрый и грустный, и Джексон снова хочет от него спрятаться. 

К моменту начала шоу Джексон уже медленно закипает. 

Джинен находит его перед самым началом и они немножко пинают балду вместе. То, что они оба так аккуратно себя с ним ведут, тоже раздражает. Они уже проходили эту стадию расставания, когда все его друзья чувствовали себя обязанными постоянно проверять, как у него дела. А теперь Джебом взял и все снова испортил. 

Джексон просто хочет вернуть свою нормальную жизнь (вернее, ее остатки). 

Так что он наблюдает за награждением Джебома и пытается сохранять вежливое и приятное выражение лица. Ему это даже удается, пока Джебом не говорит: “...И всем счастливого Нового года! Надеюсь, мы можем оставить в прошлом все токсичные отношения и всех людей, которые плохо с нами обращались. Давайте выигрывать расставания! Спасибо!”

Публика только ахает.

У Джексона просто нет, просто не осталось слов. 

Ну и козел, думает он. 

Он слышит, как Сана шепчет Дахен: 

— Это правда? Джейби-оппа говорит о ком-то конкретном?

— Вот это скандал, — так же тихо отвечает Дахен, и они обе хихикают. 

Джексон чувствует, как внутри него закипает адская смесь из ярости и желания поквитаться. Неужели Джебом думает, что первое место в чартах значит, что он выиграл их расставание? Черта с два! Злые слова, которых Джексону не хватало для “Okay”, сейчас заполняют его голову, и он спешит спуститься со сцены, чтобы записать их. 

В Гонконге он столько времени учился прокалывать людей саблей не для того, чтобы проиграть после пары подколов в чужой песне. 

Джебом, может, сейчас на полкорпуса впереди него, но Джексон положит конец их противостоянию, так и знайте.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Рэпчик Бэмбэма и Джексона [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UlTTseFu6sM) | [перевод текста на английский](https://www.instagram.com/p/BeYEonbAfWU/?hl=ru&taken-by=jacksonwang852g7)  
> Sanjoy ft. ARS (GOT7 Youngjae), Stephen Rezza, Elliott Yamin "Victim of Love" [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KouZDFKL_Xg) | [перевод текста на английский](https://www.musixmatch.com/lyrics/Sanjoy-feat-Ars-Stephen-Rezza-Elliott-Yamin/Victim-of-Love)  
> Адель "Chasing Pavements" [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=08DjMT-qR9g) | [перевод текста на русский](https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/a/adele/chasing_pavements.html)

Через два дня у друзей Джексона перформ в небольшом местечке на Хондэ, вместе с ними выступает и Бэмбэм. Они с ним собирались сварганить что-то вдвоем уже тысячу лет, и сейчас боги расписаний наконец-то смилостивились над ними.

— Серьезно? — не может поверить своим ушам Бэмбэм, когда они обсуждают выступление. — Что я тебе сделал, чтобы ты тащил свою драму на мою сцену? Это не бро.

— Все любят драму, — пожимает плечами Джексон, но Бэмбэм не выглядит убежденным. — Сделай это ради своего любимого хена.

— Э? Кого-кого? Вообще-то мой любимый хен — это Марк-хен, — судя по тону его голоса, вредность Джинена нынче передается воздушно-капельным путем.

У Джексона просто не остается иных путей убеждения, кроме как хэдлокнуть его.

— Подумай хорошенько, — советует Бэмбэм, когда Джексон заканчивает душить его.

И Джексон хотел бы, но…

— Разве я человек, который много думает? — полушутя спрашивает он. Бэмбэм прижимает руку к сердцу и корчит издевательски-восторженную рожицу.

— Звучало почти круто, — говорит он, и на этом обсуждения заканчиваются.

 

Их коллаб — это маленькое интро перед одной из песен Бэмбэма, но им приходится кое-что переставить местами, поменять сетлист, чтобы правильно сместить акценты.

— Можете вставить этот кусок передо мной? — неуверенно предлагает Ендже, когда они смотрят на сетлист вот уже битый час. 

— Сколько от тебя всегда проблем, — жалуется Бэмбэм, глядя на Джексона, а потом возвращается к бессмысленному разглядыванию списка песен.

— “Жертва любви”? — неуверенно спрашивает Джексон. — Не чересчур будет?

— Это ты чересчур, — отвечает ему Бэмбэм, но он уже улыбается, — и мы все равно миримся с твоими сумасшествиями.

— Не моими, а Джебомовскими! — спорит Джексон, и Ендже смеется.

— Бог велел делиться, хен!

 

Если Джексон на этом выступлении — неожиданный приглашенный гость на сцене, то это делает Джебома просто неожиданным гостем. В смысле, в зале.

Это странно и звучит как супер клише, но Джексон видит Джебома сразу же, стоит ему выйти на сцену, и это на секунду сбивает его с толку. Конечно, исполнить свой ответный номер прямо перед (все еще неоспоримо прекрасными, но) глазами Джебома кажется более логичным, чем просто перед ничего не подозревающей аудиторией. (Как там у классиков? “Если я расскажу об этом миру, я не скажу достаточно.”) Но Джексон не выше всей этой логики. Ниже? Без разницы уже. Джексон не хочет думать про логику, он хочет думать… о том, как у него сейчас случится панический приступ прямо на сцене? Точно.

Когда Джексон был приглашенным судьей на китайском шоу талантов, он как-то объяснял одному из участников, как важно сохранять зрительный контакт с аудиторией во время выступления, так что он это и делает. Ведь Джексон — профессионал.

Он не сводит глаз с лица Джебома и читает свой рэп.

_“У меня нет времени на всю эту драму,  
Нет времени на пустую брехню.” _

И потому что он смотрит прямо на него и смотрит очень внимательно, Джексон не пропускает, как у Джебома слегка округляются глаза.

Это похоже на начало… улыбки?

Наверное, всему виной игра света или что-то такое, ведь тут не о чем улыбаться, верно?

Когда они возвращаются за сцену, он задает вопрос Бэмбэму.

— Ты видел Джебома?

— Ага, — отвечает тот и удивленно распахивает глаза. — Ты отбросил уважительные суффиксы!

— Хоть какая-то польза от того, что мы расстались, — пренебрежительно отмахивается Джексон и не позволяет перевести тему разговора. — Ты знал, что он придет?

— А ты нет? Разве не в этом был весь смысл?

— Чтобы послать его — да!

— Аа, ну ясно, — говорит Бэмбэм.

Возникает пауза. Джексон аж слышит, как она подвисает в воздухе.

Со сцены доносится, как от всего сердца голосит свою песню Ендже.

— Возможно, “Жертва любви” тогда действительно чересчур, — робко предполагает Бэмбэм.

— Что.

— Все эти обещания нового начала и, ну знаешь, бэнгинг, — он многозначительно двигает бровями. — Легко понять не так.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — подозрительно интересуется Джексон.

— Но я уверен, что Джебом-хен был послан как следует и куда следует, — торопливо заканчивает свою мысль Бэмбэм и спешно сваливает готовиться к следующему выступлению.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> А в этой главе песен нет!

Джексон натыкается на Джебома на вечеринке после концерта.

Казалось бы, ничего удивительного. Чудом скорее являлось то, что им так долго удавалось избегать друг друга, не прикладывая к этому никаких особых усилий. Джексон, конечно, не знает, прикладывал ли какие-то усилия Джебом и решил ли он перестать это делать. И если да — почему?

В общем, по пути в туалет Джексон натыкается на какого-то парня, и этим парнем оказывается Джебом. Джебом придерживает его, помогая не упасть, и Джексон от удивления беззлобно выпаливает: “Привет.”

Рука Джебома на мгновение замирает у Джексона на талии, и после они оба делают шаг назад.

Джебом смотрит прямо на Джексона, и Джексон глядит на него в ответ, все еще слегка выведенный из равновесия их неожиданной близостью. Он не был так близко к Джебому почти целых полгода, так что его реакция простительна, окей? Интересно, думает Джексон, что сейчас на уме у Джебома. А ведь раньше он был для него раскрытой книгой.

(Может, это плохое сравнение? Джексон никогда не любил читать книжки, но типа твиттера, да? Так лучше. Джебом был для Джексона прогруженным твиттером, во все свои 140 символов. Сравнение очень подходящее. Фанаты Джебома уверены, что он такой глубокий и вдумчивый. Но, ха, весь он в любой момент может вписаться в 140 знаков. Джексону раньше очень это в Джебоме нравилось.)

Сейчас на его лице читается лишь пустота, и у Джексона опускается сердце. И это тоже своего рода предательство. Его сердце опустилось на самое дно, еще когда они расстались. В обломках того кораблекрушения в нем не должно было выжить ничего, что могло еще оставаться на плаву. Как в Титанике, да? С Лео в роли сердца Джексона, и когда уж тот потонул — то потонул. И на поверхности не должно было оставаться никакой умирающей от переохлаждения Кейт.

Кажется, шипперы и их флотская терминология окончательно добили несчастный мозг Джексона.

— Классное выступление, — спокойно говорит Джебом, но Джексон слышит в его словах снисхождение и сразу же заводится.

— Ну, может, не такое классное, как твои последние, но что умеем — то умеем, — практически выплевывает он и разворачивается, чтобы уйти.

Может быть, разбить себе сердце было и остается душераздирающе и ужасно больно, но ему кажется (и чувствуется), что не разговаривать с Джебомом стало одним из лучший решений в Джексоновой жизни. От одного его только вида все внутри Джексона леденеет и горит одновременно.

— Погоди, Джексон, я не это… — начинает оправдываться Джебом раздраженным голосом, и, с точки зрения Джексона, ради этого все того стоило. Посмотрим, думает он, понравится ли Джебому, если он не будет хозяином положения, не сможет оставить за собой последнее слово, и заходит в туалет.

Все это он и рассказывает Джимин на следующий день, когда они вместе обедают в ее звукозаписывающей студии.

— Последнее слово осталось за мной, йей, — он поднимает руку, чтобы отбить пять, и Джимин закатывает глаза.

Она все равно хлопает его по руке, и Джексон улыбается.

— Справедливости ради, когда дело касалось Джебома-оппы, разве не тебе всегда принадлежало последнее слово, — спрашивает она и откусывает кусок бургера.

Джексон давится своей едой.

— Это он со мной порвал, — напоминает он ей.

— Да, но потом ты захлопнул за ним дверь в свою жизнь настолько решительно, что эхо слышалось аж в Австралии, — отвечает Джимин, вытирая руки влажной салфеткой.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? Что было там захлопывать? — возмущенно возражает Джексон. — Разумеется, я больше с ним не разговаривал после того, как он сказал мне, что между нами все кончено.

Джимин хмыкает, но больше ничего не говорит.

— Что?

— Ничего, — говорит Джимин, сортируя мусор, оставшийся от их обеда, по типу отходов. Она не смотрит на Джексона, и это раздражает еще больше.

— Если в тот раз последнее слово осталось за мной, — начинает он доказывать ей свою правоту, — то зачем была та его песня?

— Песня стала сюрпризом, — соглашается Джимин.

Ей уже пора бежать, и Джексону тоже стоило бы поторопиться, ведь вечером у него запись на радио.

— Ты знаешь, что не обязан реагировать на все, что он говорит или делает, — говорит она, провожая его до лифта. — Ты столько его игнорировал, мог бы и дальше продолжать, если тебя это так задевает.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — устало переспрашивает Джексон.

— Ты помнишь Чангюна-оппу? — задает вопрос Джимин в конце коридора.

— Твоего хренового бывшего? А при чем тут он? — интересуется Джексон. — Он опять тебя достает?

— Сейчас мы с ним добрые друзья, так что оставь это амплуа заботливого оппы, — Джимин бьет его по плечу. — В общем, когда мы снова сдружились, он сказал мне, что очень тебя испугался после того, как ты с ним “серьезно поговорил”, чего я, кстати, не просила тебя делать. И как после этого ты просто игнорировал его существование, даже когда вы встречались лицом к лицу. Он сказал мне, что ты как бы смотрел сквозь него, даже когда глядел прямо ему в глаза.

— Он сказал тебе, что у меня косоглазие? — пытается пошутить Джексон, прекрасно понимая, что она имеет в виду, но ведь…

— Я хочу сказать, что ты иногда можешь так крепко заигнорить человека, что даже сам не заметишь, — говорит Джимин и обнимает его.

Джексон заходит в лифт.

— Я не удивлюсь, если окажется, что Джебом-оппа написал эту песню, просто потому что ты полгода не брал трубку, — говорит она, и дверь лифта закрывается.

Ответ Джексона уходит в пустоту.

— Конечно, не брал, я заблокировал его контакт сразу же, как он меня бросил.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Снова без песен, зато я успела к камбеку! Йееей.

День рождение Джебома Джексон встречает свободным расписанием и тотальным одиночеством. Такое случается, думает он, когда все твои друзья также остаются друзьями твоего бывшего.

(Это несправедливо, конечно. Полно друзей, с которыми он мог бы провести время, но сейчас он просто не в настроении. Да и справедливым его никогда нельзя было назвать.

Справедливость всегда была чертой Джебома, если быть, ну, справедливым до конца.

Смотри-ка, они даже в этом друг другу не подходили. Неудивительно, что у них так хреново все закончилось.)

В общем Джексон убирается в квартире и готовит себе бранч. Звонит по фейстайму маме и часик болтает с ней, и к тому моменту, когда приходит пора положить трубку, настроение у него не такое уж и поганое.

Он слушает музыку и в твиттере играет в вопрос-ответ с фанатами. Они, конечно, спрашивают его про Джебома. Джексону интересно, надоест ли им когда-нибудь эта тема или ему всегда придется избегать этих вопросов и фотографий столетней (на данный момент вообще-то всего полугодовой) давности, где они с Джебомом не могут друг от друга отлипнуть, обнимаются и держатся за руки на каких-то левых вечеринках.

Джексон не знает, кто из фанатов раздражает его больше (у него самые лучшие и милые фанаты в мире, разумеется, но бесят все равно): те, кто спрашивают, успел ли он поздравить Джебома с днем рождения, или те, кто нутром чуют размолвку между ними и теперь спрашивают про нее.

Он игнорирует и тех, и других одинаково. Вот она — его справедливость, ха.

Джексон отвечает на вопросы про любимые песни, про свою возможную актерскую карьеру и даже намекает на будущие релизы. Они закончили записывать “Okay”, и уже назначена дата съемки клипа. Он камбэкнется скорее всего где-то через месяц с небольшим.

Через какое-то время твиттер ему тоже надоедает. Джексон смотрит новый эпизод дорамы Джинена — типичный корейский ромком, действие которого происходит в Чосоне, и Джинен там ученый муж, которому приходится притворяться сестрой короля. Сериал довольно смешной, но после него от скуки и безделья хочется выть, а стены собственной квартиры вызывают у Джексона чувство клаустрофобии. Он одевается и выходит на улицу.

Уже успело стемнеть, и он гуляет без определенной цели, просто идет, куда несут его ноги и пока не становится слишком холодно. Он вызывает такси, но к этому моменту мозги у него, видимо, окончательно отмерзли, и он никак не может придумать себе пункт назначения, поэтому просит отвезти в свой старый район.

Это близко к университету, так что вокруг днем и ночью всегда много студентов. За пару месяцев жизни в другом районе Джексон успел об этом позабыть, и сейчас толпа вызывает в нем странное чувство. Он сбегает с главной улицы, выбирая более спокойные пути, а потом вовсе завернув в какие-то переулочки. Джексон просто бродит по окрестностям в поисках какого-нибудь тихого местечка, не задаваясь целью попасть куда-то конкретно.

Зимой в Сеуле ужасно холодно, поэтому он заходит в маленькое комбини и покупает себе горячий кофе в банке. Уже на улице он жалеет, что не купил грелки для рук, но возвращаться обратно не хочется. Он решает, что обязательно купит парочку в следующем магазине, но больше они на пути ему не попадаются.

Джексон замечает маленькую детскую площадку с качелями и решает на ней задержаться.

Стоит хороший вечер, воздух такой прозрачно-звонкий, как бывает только зимой. Качели тихонько скрипят, стоит Джексону толкнуться вперед. После долгой прогулки ему полегчало. Кофе приторно-сладкий, но он хотя бы горячий, поэтому Джексон допивает всю банку.

До него наконец-то доходит, где он, только после того, как он спрыгивает с качелей и залезает на горку по лестнице. Оттуда ему отлично видно темные окна своей бывшей квартиры.

Он долго глядит на них, пока не понимает, что ждет, что в этих окнах загорится свет, а потом ему остается просто ждать, так терпеливо, как он только может.

Джексон проверяет время (в телефоне почти села батарейка) и решает, что все еще не достаточно поздно.

Так что он просто ждет, забравшись на самый верх горки. У него отмерзает задница, и он ждет, что в окнах его бывшей квартиры зажжется свет, и пытается не думать, каким идиотом сейчас выглядит.

Телефон снова пиликает, оповещая своего владельца, что вот-вот сдохнет, и, когда Джексон смотрит на экран, часы показывают пятнадцать минут одиннадцатого.

Самое тупое в этой ситуации то, что в пятнадцать минут одиннадцатого родился Джебом.

Джексон не уверен в собственном времени рождения, но, разумеется, время рождения Джебома прочно засело в его памяти. Кто бы сомневался.

Он выпрямляет спину и кричит, не отрывая взгляда от темных молчаливых окон:

— С днем рождения, засранец!

— Так кто-нибудь может вызвать полицию, — немедленно раздается ответ, и Джексон так быстро оборачивается посмотреть на говорящего, что чуть не сваливается с горки.

Джебом стоит рядом с качелями, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Уже совсем темно, и у Джексона слишком плохое зрение, чтобы разглядеть его лицо, но это определенно он.

— Но спасибо за поздравление, наверное, — продолжает Джебом.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Все еще нет музыки, зато есть чувства. ♥

Короче, дело такое.

Все сердца разные, понятно? Типа, в груди у некоторых людей таятся целые сундуки с сокровищами, у кого-то оно больше похоже на кочан цветной капусты, а некоторые держат в клетке настоящего тигра.

Твое сердце может быть чем угодно, и в этом вся прелесть.

Сердце Джексона — сплошные двери. Двери, двери, двери до самого нутра, и Джексон последние полгода запирал их по очереди одну за другой, так что сейчас он просто ненавидит способность Джебома одним пинком распахнуть все и каждую из них, вот так просто встав перед ним, замерзший и слегка нетерпеливый.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — задает Джексон глупый вопрос.

Джебом здесь живет. Очевидно. Такой глупый.

Джебом засовывает руки поглубже в карманы и поднимает на него взгляд. Не комментирует это очевидное.

— Ты так и будешь там сидеть или спустишься, чтобы мы поговорили, как нормальные люди? — вместо этого спрашивает он.

Джексон даже серьезно раздумывает над этим вопросом полсекундочки.

— Первый вариант, — в итоге решает он.

Джебом вздыхает громко.

— Ты хоть руки-ноги чувствуешь? — очень разумно спрашивает он, как всегда полный чертовых разумных вопросов.

Джексон не чувствует ног, но зато вместо этого просто физически ощущает, как трепыхается в груди сердце, как та птичка в клетке, и пытается его задушить.

— Ссылаюсь на пятую поправку!

— По-корейски это звучит просто бессмысленно. Не вынуждай меня забраться наверх и скинуть тебя вниз, Джексон, — говорит Джебом, и совершенно ясно, что он не побоится выполнить свою угрозу. Он всегда готов ответить за свои слова, в этом фишка Джебома.

Джексон верит, что технически он, конечно, мог бы победить Джебома в ближнем бою. Но его яйца в данный момент превращаются в ледышки, и это заставляет его усомниться в своих силах. Корейцы, может, и предназначены функционировать в подобных температурах, но Джексон точно нет.

Он спускается с горки.

Джексон сначала преодолевает ступеньки маленькой лестницы вниз, а потом еще три пролета вверх, пока не оказывается в квартире Джебома, и сам не может себе объяснить, зачем это делает. Но с Джебомом всегда так. Дашь палец — всю руку откусит, как говорится.

— Нора будет в бешенстве, — как бы между делом озвучивает Джебом, открывая замок на двери. — Она очень скучала.

Джексон чувствует, будто попал в зазеркалье.

Хотя пока что он просто переступает порог распахнутой двери.

— Я тоже по ней скучал, — правдиво отвечает Джексон, и Джебом смотрит на него, как будто не узнает. Добро пожаловать в клуб, чувак.

— Мог бы зайти в гости, — говорит Джебом, и теперь черед Джексона смотреть на него, как на сумасшедшего.

— Я сначала хотел было подать на тебя в суд на совместное опекунство, — шутит Джексон, но Джебом не улыбается.

— Вообще-то я думал, что ты так и сделаешь, — очень серьезным тоном отвечает он, — даже разговаривал с адвокатом.

Происходящее настолько неловко, что у Джексона начинает болеть голова.

Он снимает обувь и оглядывается по сторонам.

Норы нигде не видно. Она либо избегает Джексона, потому что теперь ненавидит его за то, что он ее бросил, либо совершенно его забыла, а незнакомцев она всегда терпеть не могла.

Оба варианта причиняют ему боль.

Квартира особо не изменилась.

— Хочешь чаю? — спрашивает Джебом, провожая Джексона в гостиную. — Мне кажется, у меня еще осталась твоя органическая фигня.

Проходит пять минут, и вот они весьма цивилизованно пьют чай в гостиной, как делают какие-нибудь мамашки чаболей в дорамах. Их детишки-чаболи избивают друг друга в своих частных школах, а они собрались здесь с Джебомом, чтобы вежливо обсудить происходящее, прячась за лживыми улыбками и отравленным чаем.

Стоит этой мысли придти ему в голову, как Джексон подозрительно косится на свою кружку. Ну, пару глотков он уже сделал.

— Спасибо, конечно, — Джексон расплывчатым жестом указывает на кружку. Что бы на самом деле ни происходило, благодарности он не испытывает. — Но что я здесь делаю?

— Разговариваешь, — Джебом откидывается в кресле и слабо улыбается. — Размораживаешься.

— Разве ты на меня не злишься?

— Нет? — вопрос явно застает Джебома врасплох.

В какие игры он вообще играет?

— Ты вообще свою чертову песню слышал? — спрашивает Джексон. Он настолько запутался в собственных чувствах, что уже не может описать их словами.

— Ой, — выдает Джебом и смеет выглядеть смущенным.

Он всегда делал вид, что ему стыдно, когда приходилось признавать, что у него есть чувства, как будто это признание как-то его ущемляло. Джексон просто замечательно (не упустите сарказм в этом предложении) себя чувствовал, потому что думал, что тот воспринимает свои чувства к нему, Джексону, — как свою личную Джебомову неудачу.

Между ними так многое не работало, что их расставание в итоге выглядело не столько прискорбным, сколько неизбежным.

— Я решил одолжить у тебя эту глупую концепцию, что негативное внимание — это все еще внимание, — объясняет Джебом, обращаясь к своей чашке чая. — Не могу сказать, что она оказалась неэффективной.

Джексон не знает, что отражается сейчас на его лице.

— Погляди-ка, — Джебом ослепляет его мгновенной улыбкой, — ты ведь сидишь здесь, да?

И Джексон ловит себя на том, что на чистых инстинктах собирается ответить на эту его улыбку, но, к счастью, в этот момент его спасает Нора, неожиданно запрыгнувшая ему на колени.

Он вскрикивает от удивления, и Нора сквозь джинсы впивается в его ноги своими когтями. Джексон шипит от боли.

Она таранит его плечо мордочкой, размахивает хвостом, как боевым флагом, и Джексон аккуратненько чешет ее под подбородком. Нора милостива и позволяет ему это делать, не мурчит в ответ, но через какое-то время все-таки прячет когти.

Джексон поднимает взгляд и видит, что Джебом смотрит на них обоих. У него теплый и полный робкой надежды взгляд, очень похожий на Нору в руках Джексона. И Джексон в это мгновение любит их обоих так сильно, и именно поэтому он никогда не возвращался в эту квартиру, поэтому он удалил Джебома из своей жизни, когда они расстались.

Джексон не из тех, кто может продолжать жить дальше, будто ничего не случилось. Он из тех людей, которые влюбляются на всю жизнь, пока вы не уйдете, оставив их позади валяться на обочине дороги.

— Чего ты хочешь, Джебом? — подозрительно спрашивает он, устав от крутящихся в голове мыслей. — Это ты со мной расстался, так чего ты сейчас хочешь?

Джебом поднимает глаза и смотрит прямо на Джексона. Он не выглядит раздраженным, но по нему не всегда сразу можно сказать.

— Технически, — отвечает он, — это ты меня бросил.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песни, упомянутые в этой главе:  
> JJ Project - Bounce: [youtube с переводом текста на английский](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n7mxcabz8FM).

Когда они встретились впервые, Джексон все еще был полным новичком в Корее. Даже считать по-корейски не умел. Даже местоимений не знал. 

Джебом как раз вовсю готовился к дебюту в дуэте с Джиненом. Он очень нервничал и волновался, и Джексон тоже очень нервничал и волновался по поводу своей новой жизни в Сеуле.

“Баунс, баунс”, — пелось в дебютной песне JJ Project, и позитивная энергия между Джебомом и Джексоном прыгала в ритме этой песни.

Между ними не всегда все шло так гладко, но, когда это случалось, — они жгли и пепелили. (А теперь, когда все кончилось, — сгорели дотла.)

Джексону всегда отлично удавалось строить из себя храбреца, когда на самом деле внутри он был пугливым котенькой.

(Джебом всегда любил кошек.)

В общем Джебому приходилось быть смелым за них обоих: первым признаться в любви и так подобрать слова, чтобы Джексон не смог от них отшутиться, как он делал обычно.

И дело было даже не в том, кто что начинал в их отношениях. Джексон всегда был счастлив потискаться, был номером один по обнимашкам и мировым чемпионом по держанию за руки — можете спросить кого угодно. Но ему сложнее давалось облекать чувства в слова, и тут уже приходилось подхватывать Джебому. Это была его роль в их отношениях.

Джексон, может, первым прижался к нему со спины или чмокнул его, типа в шутку, но он всегда делал вид, что притворяется, и притворялся, что делает вид. Именно Джебом поцеловал Джексона в ответ, Джебом сказал “я люблю тебя”, и своими словами сделал их отношения чем-то настоящим.

Не то чтобы Джексон был молчуном, нет-нет, как раз наоборот, он говорил всевозможные вещи. Он говорил “ты мой самый любимый человек в мире”, “давай жить вместе”, “как мы назовем наших будущих детей?”. Он также говорил, и довольно часто: “Я ненавижу тебя”, “если бы ты любил меня, ты бы позволил называть себя, как мне хочется”, и “давай расстанемся”. Задачей Джебома было знать, что он имеет в виду на самом деле, чего Джексон действительно хочет, и дать ему это.

Между ними все было очень удобно устроено, у каждого была своя определенная роль.

Они съехались, когда Джексон был готов, а не когда только начал привыкать к тому, как эта мысль звучит вслух. Они так и не обсудили имена своих будущих детей, потому что для Джексона это было только шуткой. И они не расстались до тех пор, пока Джексон не сказал эти слова (и не повел себя) так, будто он и правда этого хотел.

Так что когда Джексон говорит: “Это ты со мной расстался, так чего ты сейчас хочешь?” и выглядит таким неуверенным и пугливо-осторожным, Джебом не испытывает злости. Джексон говорит одно, но он имеет в виду совсем другое. Джебом может не знать его так хорошо, как раньше, но сейчас он уверен.

Тогда был тяжелый период для них обоих. Джинен бросал айдольство ради актерской карьеры, что оставляло Джебома один на один с неопределенностью сольной карьеры. Джексон медленно задыхался под давлением свой бывшей управляющей компании, которая все равно заставляла его работать на износ. Конечно, это напряжение влияло на их личную жизнь. У них не оставалось столько времени друг на друга, как раньше, не хватало друг на друга терпения, как раньше.

Джексон все время проводил на встречах с новыми людьми в попытках наладить собственные связи, чтобы, как сейчас понимает Джебом, у него появилась возможность начать работать независимо от агентства. Создание Team Wang было приоритетом номер один для Джексона в тот момент, пришлось осознать Джебому, и это все еще причиняет боль, но прошло уже какое-то время и он пережил этот момент.

В их отношениях у каждого из них была своя роль, за которую они несли ответственность, и, если Джексон больше не хотел быть вместе, Джебом должен был ему это дать, даже если делало его самого злым и несчастным.

— Технически, — отвечает он, — это ты меня бросил.

— Ну, да, — Джексон смотрит на него, действительно открыто смотрит, возможно, в первый раз с тех пор, как они расстались, — но ты должен был вцепиться в меня. Я никогда не думал, что ты просто так меня отпустишь.

Сердце Джебома не знает, плакать ему или смеяться.

В их отношениях у каждого из них была своя роль: Джебом долгое время цеплялся за эту мысль. Ему понадобилось много времени, чтобы понять, что, возможно, он со своей тоже не справился.

Сейчас он думает, что, наверное, эта их система в принципе была обречена на провал.

Но вместо печали, эта мысль вселяет в него надежду. Все будет хорошо, ему только нужно убедить Джексона, что они должны построить что-то новое.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Те самые плечи - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4xN-jUfJAyM  
> (И олень.)

— Что это такое? — вздыхает Джебом, с раздражением вытаскивая наушники из ушей. — Это на китайском?

Джинен с особо драматичным флером (как он вообще умудряется так себя вести?) продолжает попивать свой кофе, и Джебом борется с желанием стукнуть его по голове.

— Почему ты меня спрашиваешь? Спроси у Марка, — рационально предлагает Джинен. — Я китайского не знаю. 

“Но ты знаешь Джексона,” — хочется сказать Джебому. И весьма вероятно, Джинен был первым, кто услышал эту песню, стоило ей только появиться на свет.

И он даже не предупредил Джебома, где его уважение к хену? Ну и молодежь пошла…

— Марк будет смеяться надо мной неделю, — бормочет себе под нос Джебом. — И я не уверен, могу ли я ему доверять.

— А мне ты доверяешь? Как трогательно, — Джинен кладет ладонь себе на грудь, где бьется сердце, в его улыбке намешан коктейль искренности и издевки, а от глаз во все стороны расползаются счастливый морщинки. Классический Пак Джинен.

— Марк слишком хитрый, а ты ни черта не умеешь врать, — Джебом не дает ему долго радоваться комплименту.

— Побуду примерным донсэном, и не стану реагировать на этот низкий выпад, — мирно говорит Джинен. — Не тупи и проверь фанатские переводы. Наверняка уже тонну онлайн выложили.

— Я не могу заходить в интернет, — признается ему Джебом.

— Что опять случилось? — теперь приходит очередь Джинена выглядеть удивленным.

— Фанаты продолжают слать мне фотки, — вопреки самому себе признается Джебом.

— Фотки? Какие фотки? — Джинен тянется через стол и хватает телефон Джебома, предже чем тот успевает среагировать. — Дай сюда.

Джебому ничего не остается, как смотреть на Джинена, разблокирующего его телефон (ладно, возможно, ему давно пора сменить “1111” на что-то другое).

Джинен начинает ржать практически сразу.

— Ааа, эти фотки, — он проматывает дальше, и Джебом наклоняется, чтобы посмотреть на экран, хотя ему точно, совершенно точно лучше этого не делать.

— Хорошие фотографии, я бы даже сказал, крайне удачный ракурс, — Джинен поднимает взгляд на Джебома, и как он вообще что-то видит сквозь эти узкие щелочки? — Джексон наверняка много тренировался ради той сцены в душе.

Джебом решает, что, если он сейчас промолчит, у Джинена будет меньше компромата против него.

Прошел месяц с тех пор, как Джексон неожиданно появился у дверей Джебома. Джексон тогда уже наверняка готовился к камбеку, скорее всего уже даже шли съемки, чтобы успеть выпустить клип сейчас.

Джебом вспоминает их разговор, держа в голове эту новую информацию. Меняет ли она что-то? Наверное, нет. Если и меняет, то только то, что служит лишним доказательством, что Джексон тоже несчастлив от их расставания. Это необязательно значит, что он хочет снова быть вместе. Но сам факт, что он первый пришел к Джебому, и его тихое признание, как он хотел бы, чтобы Джебом за него боролся, внушают Джебому много надежды.

Джексон ушел от него совсем скоро после того их разговора, и с тех пор они особо не общались. Джексон пропал с лица земли (готовился к выпуску нового хита, оказывается), а Джебом был слишком занят собственным промоушном, чтобы его искать.

Что иронично, учитывая, что промоушн должен был помочь ему с Джексоном, а не мешать им общаться.

Нора также не особенно оценила.

И стоит только всей этой бесконечной работе закончиться, и Джебом может, наконец, на секундочку вздохнуть, — Джексон выпускает песню.

Как грубо с его стороны!

В общем, Джебом поступает, как любой поступил бы на его месте. Он постит в инстаграме скриншот плеера с “Okay” и добавляет несколько слов о том, какая это хорошая песня. (Вопрос голых плеч он обходит по широкой дуге.) Щелкнув на профиль Джексона, он видит, что все еще у него заблокирован, но Джебом не позволяет этому сбить его с пути.

Как говорит Джимин, когда в ней просыпается доброта, в интернете слишком много сумасшедших людей, которые верят в настоящую любовь Джебома и Джексона, чтобы все они ошибались.

Не следует ему поминать черта всуе, потому что она тут же присылает ему личное сообщение.

— Интересно, почему ты никогда не рекламируешь мои песни?

— Ты никогда не пишешь о том, как я разбил тебе сердце, — отвечает он.

— Нахал, — пишет она.

А потом:

— Не ври мне, это все плечи.

А потом:

— Признай это! — и ей бы меньше общаться с Ендже (или это ему лучше держаться от нее подальше).

Следующее сообщение:

— Но тебе и правда понравилась песня?

Джебом уже готов ответить, но что-то его настораживает, слишком резкий переход темы цепляет его внимание, и он принимает спонтанное решение, почти что камень в небо, но своей интуиции он всегда доверял.

— Прекрати напрашиваться на комплименты, Джексон, и разблокируй меня, если хочешь поговорить.

После того, как он нажимает “отправить”, наступает очень длинная пауза, а потом приходит ответ:

— Это было страшненько.

— Ты должен был видеть его лицо, — снова пишет ему уже Джимин. — Я бы предпочла, чтобы кричал он тоже в тебя.

— Так тебе и надо, раз ты пыталась меня обмануть, — хладнокровно печатает Джебом, хотя сердце в его груди отбивает бешеный ритм.

— Ты не обманулся, так что никто не пострадал.

Джебом не грешил столько в жизни, чтобы его окружали сплошь невежливые люди.

— И, кстати, как будто ты можешь сказать ему “нет”.

Она шлет ему фотки.

Ту самую фотку.

Плеч.

И спины.

Джебом отворачивает экран телефона так, чтобы прыгнувшая ему на колени Нора не могла ничего разглядеть. Она слишком невинна для подобных изображений.

Через два часа Джебом снова проверяет инстаграм Джексона.

Тот его разблокировал.

Джебом смотрит на Нору, решая, что ему теперь делать. Перед ним бесконечная череда возможностей.

— Мяу, — советует ему Нора.

— Я совершенно с тобой согласен, — отвечает ей Джебом и печатает коротенькое сообщение, убирает телефон с глаз долой и берет кошку на руки.

“Песня хорошая. Но я не уверен, что с тобой все будет окей, если ты в ближайшее время не придешь навестить мою кошку.”

К сообщению он прикрепляет фотографию особенно грустной Норы.

Когда пытаешься завоевать сердце парня, нужно иметь особенную кошку в рукаве. Ээ, карту. Ну, вы поняли, да?


	10. Chapter 10

— Что такое? — спрашивает Джебом, даже не проверив, кто это ломится в его дверь. На часах два часа ночи, и, если кто-то так рвется убить его или ограбить, то так тому и бывать. Он слишком сонный, чтобы ему не было пофигу.

Поэтому увидев на пороге Джексона с большущей упаковкой кошачьей еды и шоколадной розой в руках, Джебом сперва не может поверить своим глазам. Он что, еще не проснулся?

— Вот так-то вы встречаете меня после того, как сами приказали мне навестить мою кошку? — спрашивает Джексон. Видно, что он пытается шутить, но вместо этого его голос просто звучит усталым. 

— Мою кошку, — поправляет его Джебом и делает шаг в сторону, чтобы впустить Джексона в квартиру. Разговор с Джимин — и Джексоном — кажется, произошел не прошлой ночью, а сто лет назад, и Джебом закрывает лицо ладонью, все еще опухший от прерванного сна. 

— Не надолго, — говорит Джексон, снимая обувь. — Я решил-таки обратиться к силе закона. Правда, детка?

На одну очень странную секунду Джебом решает, что Джексон обращается к нему. А потом он видит Нору, которая пришла обнюхать ботинки Джексона, вьется у него между ног и трется головой о голени.

Кошка Джебома — настоящий предатель. Ему она никогда не уделяет столько внимания!

Будто читая его мысли, Нора поднимает мордочку к Джебому и как будто даже суживает глаза. 

— Смотри, — как бы говорит ее взгляд. — Я изо всех сил стараюсь, чтобы он здесь остался, но я не могу делать все одна.

Хорошо-хорошо, соглашается с ней Джебом и пытается себя разбудить. Его кошка — лучшая напарница в мире, мысленно извиняется он, забирая из рук Джексона кошачью еду и розу.

— А зачем роза? — не удержавшись, спрашивает он. Джексон слишком занят, почесывая бока Норы, чтобы поднять голову.

— Не для тебя, — говорит он. Джебом не видит его лица и не может прочесть ничего в тоне его голоса, — а для этой милой леди. Цветы и сладости, разве ты не знаешь, что так завоевывают девушек?

Никогда не собирался завоевывать каких-то там девушек, думает Джебом и уходит на кухню положить вещи.

— Хочешь что-нибудь попить? — громко спрашивает он, вспоминая, насколько усталым выглядит Джексон. Джебом проверяет холодильник, где завалялось немного кимчи и одна сосиска, но больше ничего нет. — Может, поешь?

— Не хочу, — появляется из-за его спины Джексон, и Джебом оборачивается и видит, что он застыл в дверном проходе, а Норы нигде не видно.

— Ты приехал сюда прямо с работы? — Джебом пытается вспомнить, какой сегодня день. Чем он мог быть сегодня занят?

— Ага, — зевает Джексон. — Сукира, а потом встреча на tvN. 

Невооруженным глазом видно, что он не спал больше двадцати часов подряд. Джебом хорошо знает, как это выглядит.

— Головная боль? — потому что обычно она у него не проходит.

Джексон не отвечает на его вопрос, но Джебому это и не нужно. Он оттесняет его в гостиную и приказывает сесть на диван. Будто дожидаясь как раз этого момента, Нора запрыгивает Джексону на коленки и сворачивается в идеальный шар. Но Джексон этого и не замечает, кажется, моментально засыпая на месте. Последнее, что видит Джебом, прежде чем вернуться обратно на кухню, — это обнимающие Нору руки Джексона.

Он наливает себе стакан горячей воды, включает рисоварку и возвращается обратно в гостиную.

Джексон спит, и Джебом сидит рядом с ним какое-то время и просто смотрит. Довольно крипотное поведение, решает он через некоторое время, совсем ему несвойственное, поэтому он берет с полки книгу, открывает ее на первой странице и начинает читать.

Когда рис готов, Джебом выключает рисоварку. Он решает позволить Джексону поспать, потому что в любом случае сон важнее еды. Он возвращается в гостиную и достает запасные подушку и одеяло из гардероба.

Норе не нравится, что ее разбудили, поэтому она вырывается у него из рук, когда Джебом поднимает ее, чтобы уложить Джексона поудобнее.

Джексона не так-то легко разбудить, и он даже не шевелится, когда Джебом поднимает его ноги на диван. Он подкладывает под голову Джексона подушку и легонько смеется над его спящим лицом.

Джебом укрывает Джексона одеялом. Когда он заканчивает свои манипуляции, Нора снова запрыгивает на диван и устраивается поудобнее между Джексоновыми лодыжками. Джебом садится прямо на пол и какое-то время ее гладит, а она вылизывает его руку. Но когда он уходит в свою комнату, чтобы хоть немного поспать, она остается в гостиной с Джексоном. Джебом совсем даже не против: если бы мог, он бы тоже остался.

Джебом ставит будильник, надеясь все еще застать Джексона, когда проснется, и засыпает.

Будильник Джексона звенит через десять минут после Джебомовского, поэтому у того есть шанс несколько минут наблюдать, как Джексон вслепую шарит по темной комнате, спотыкается о предметы и вполголоса бормочет ругательства, пока Джебом без предупреждения не включает свет.

Джексон кричит мертвой чаечкой, прячась от яркого света. Джебом над ним ржет и бросает ему в голову полотенцем.

— Иди в душ, — командует он. — Через сколько здесь будет твой менеджер?

— Через двадцать минут, — у Джексона смущенный голос, и Джебом не может сдержать ухмылку.

Джексон всегда, всегда выглядит смущенным по утрам. Даже если смущаться общем-то нечего. Это просто черта его характера. Очень милая.

Джебом уходит на кухню, чтобы приготовить какое-то подобие завтрака. Он хочет выжать из этих двадцати минут все по-максимуму.

— Ты должен снова прийти в гости, — говорит он свежеумытому Джексону, когда тот палочками подцепляет кусок сосиски.

— Я только что был в гостях, — возмущенно спорит Джексон. — Я все еще в гостях!

— И что это за гости? Ты проспал все то время, когда должен был общаться с Норой. Это не считается.

— Но она тоже спала. Мы так налаживали наши чувства.

Джебом игнорирует его слова.

— И так как теперь ты съел всю еду в моем доме, ты должен мне ужин.

Джексону аж кусок встает поперек горла.

Джебом протягивает ему стакан воды. Он ждет, когда Джексон делает большой глоток и…

— А теперь ты должен мне выпивку, — припечатывает Джебом, и Джексон чуть не умирает, поперхнувшись.

— Что с тобой случилось? — возмущается Джексон, как только восстанавливает дыхание. — У кого ты берешь уроки вредности? И почему не можешь просто угостить меня как нормальный хен?

— Ты даже не зовешь меня хеном, — возражает ему Джебом, и Джексон широко на это улыбается, как будто сам только заметил.

Прежде чем он успеет что-то ответить, у него верещит телефон.

Джебом провожает его до двери и наблюдает, как Джексон спешно обувается. Нора просовывает голову между Джебомовских ног, и тот берет ее на руки.

— Я серьезно говорю, Джексон, ты мне должен ужин.

— Хорошо-хорошо, — соглашается Джексон, завязывая шнурки на кроссовках.

Когда он уже выскакивает из дверей, Джебом прислоняется к косяку и кричит вслед:

— Джексон.

Джексон замирает на месте и нетерпеливо оборачивается к Джебому.

— Это будет свидание, — говорит Джебом и закрывает за собой дверь.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это глава из двух глав. Хорошая глава! Вторую часть (главу) хочу перевести тоже сегодня, чтобы Джексон не умер от разрыва сердца. Стей тюнд!

— Это не свидание, — шипит Джебом на Джексона, сидящего за столом ровно напротив него. 

У говнюка хватает наглости улыбаться.

— Почему нет? — довольно произносит он. — У нас даже свечи есть. 

У них действительно есть свечи. Как и белая скатерть на столе, и меню на французском. Джексон красивенько вырядился и выглядит лучше последнего раза, будто наконец-то нашел время выспаться. Он до неприличия доволен собой — верный признак, что успел отдохнуть. 

— Свечи и другие люди! 

— Это двойное свидание, — пожимает плечами Джексон, и Джебом в этот момент так сильно его любит. У Джебома худший вкус в мире. 

Он делает мысленную пометку себе найти, кого в этом обвинить. 

— Как это может быть двойным свиданием, — продолжает спорить Джебом, повышая голос, — если с нами еще пять человек. 

Но Джексон только улыбается, встречая приближающихся к ним друзей. 

— Тройное с половиной свидание? — говорит он, и все, для него эта тема закрыта: он уже ржет над Джиненом, обнимает Марка и обменивается сложным рукопожатием с Югемом. 

Все ведут себя, будто в сложившейся ситуации нет ничего необычного, будто они и не переставали тусоваться вместе в таком составе, и это очень смешно, вот честно. Ендже выглядит немного потерянным, и Джебом не может удержаться и издевательски приподнимает на него брови. 

— Чувак, что мы празднуем? — расслабленно откидывается на спинку стула Бэмбэм и как бы между делом переводит взгляд с Джебома на Джексона.

Он что, ждет, что они неожиданно объявят о своей помолвке?

Джебом чувствует, что против воли начинает улыбаться. Глаза Джексона становятся все шире по мере того, как до него доходит, на что намекает Бэмбэм, и он бросается все отрицать.

— Ничего мы не празднуем! Просто хотели провести с вами время, ха! 

У него из горла вырывается короткий звук, типа смех, и Джебом сейчас слишком нежно к нему относится, чтобы не протянуть ему руку помощи.

— Джексон обещал нас всех угостить, — объявляет он всему столу.

— Эй, — немедленно встает тот на защиту своего кошелька. — Когда это я такое говорил?

— Правда? Угощаешь нас? — радостно переспрашивает Марк, глядя на Джексона и улыбаясь ярко, как солнышко. На заднем плане восторженно голосят Югем с Ендже.

Джексон переводит взгляд на Джебома, очевидно смирившись со своим поражением и столь же очевидно разделяя его нежные чувства (перемешанные напополам с “ну и что ты натворил”), и Джебому приходит в голову мысль, что, может быть, у них все получится и никому не придется умирать от неловкости.

Это не свидание, но, может, тоже что-то важное.

 

  
— Хорошо все прошло, — констатирует Джинен, когда они вместе выходят из ресторана.

— Ага, — соглашается Джебом, лишь бы что-то ответить.

Действительно, все прошло хорошо. Джебом отлично провел время, они с Югемом давно не виделись, а Марк (да и сам Джебом) слишком ленивый, чтобы предложить потусить вместе. Так что все вышло здорово.

Конечно, все старательно делали вид, что не замечают слона в комнате — расставание и размолвку — но чувство, будто они аккуратничают и ждут, что Джебом с Джексоном вот-вот начнут ругаться на пустом месте, к концу вечера пропало.

Хотя они действительно поругались насчет счета, когда Джебом улизнул, чтобы заплатить за всех, и Джексон догнал его буквально через минуту, когда тот уже протягивал свою карточку для оплаты.

— Не берите его карту, — поспешил остановить он кассира.

— Пожалуйста, продолжайте, — улыбнулся Джебом бедной женщине.

— Нет, реально, — Джексон бедром отпихнул Джебома в сторону и, в свою очередь, тоже одарил ее яркой улыбкой, опираясь на прилавок. — Не используйте его карту.

— Почему? — после небольшой паузы спросила она его, и Джебом мысленно застонал. Флирт всегда работал в пользу Джексона.

— Он ее украл, — с триумфом выдал Джексон и посмотрел на Джебома, будто и сам не мог поверить, что он действительно сейчас это сказал.

— На ней мое имя, — Джебом попытался отпихнуть Джексона обратно, чтобы обаять кассира и переманить ее обратно на свою сторону. — Я могу показать вам свое удостоверение личности.

Судя по ее виду, женщина была вот-вот готова вызвать полицию, но вместо этого она улыбнулась.

— Нет нужды, господин Им, — сказала она, наконец-то вставив карточку в терминал. — Я ваш большой фанат. Пожалуйста, подпишите.

Джексон застонал и еще больше навалился на прилавок, пряча голову в руках и бормоча что-то типа “ну разумеется, она фанатка”. И Джебом просто не смог удержаться: он протянул руку и дотронулся до его волос, немножко почесав его макушку, как он обычно делал с Норой. И, может, всему виной было воображение Джебома, но от его прикосновения у Джексона расслабились плечи.

— Пойдем, — сказал Джебом, когда им вернули карточку. — Прекращай драмаквинить без причины. Тебе просто придется заплатить в следующий раз.

— Я знал, что ты это скажешь! — Джексон поднял голову и набросился на него с новыми обвинениями, и Джебом воспользовался моментом, чтобы утянуть его обратно в их личную комнату.

— Я знал, что это была просто уловка, и что — я теперь должен тебе два свидания? — громко жаловался Джексон, игнорируя или не замечая руки Джебома на своих плечах.

Джебом улыбнулся:

— Твои слова, Джексон, а не мои.

И теперь Джебом стоит и улыбается, вспоминая этот момент.

— Но как же так вышло? — спрашивает Джебома Джинен, отвлекая его от своих мыслей. Они ждут на улице, пока выйдут остальные и подъедут машины такси. Холодновато для конца февраля, и их друзья пока не торопятся. — Я не рассчитывал тебя здесь встретить.

— Джексон тебя не предупредил? — удивленно приподнимает Джебом брови, и Джинен кивает.

— Полный сюрприз. Просто пригласил меня на ужин.

— Нет, я имею в виду, обо всем? — задает вопрос Джебом и немедленно жалеет о своих словах.

У Джинена хищно блестят глаза.

— А о чем он должен был мне рассказать?

И не то, чтобы в гостях у Джебома Джексон делал что-то, о чем действительно можно было рассказать, но между ними появилось что-то новое, окей, они теперь разговаривают (совсем немного переписываются, чуть-чуть, но достаточно, чтобы спланировать это не-свидание, а еще Джебом присылает ему фотки Норы). Непохоже на Джексона ни с кем таким не поделиться. И что это значит — если он этого не сделал? Их встречи — это просто то, о чем он не задумывается излишне, и поэтому он о них не упомянул, или это что-то, о чем он думает слишком много, и поэтому он не мог решиться, как о них рассказать? Когда между ними все пошло вкривь и вкось, рассказывал потом Джинен, Джексон совсем ничего не говорил. И за несколько недель до их расставания, когда между ними все уже было очень плохо, Джинен тоже ничего не знал и был искренне удивлен тем, что они больше не вместе. Возможно, Джебом не прав насчет Джексона, похоже, он знает его не так хорошо, как ему кажется.

— Джебом-а, — зовет его Джинен добрым голосом, и с чего это все дропнули с Джебомом последние формальности? — О чем он должен был мне рассказать?

Любить человека, которого ты уже любил однажды… Нет, не так. Джебом никогда не переставал его любить. Но попытаться вернуть человека, с которым ты уже однажды встречался, очень тяжело, решает Джебом. Если использовать все те же приемы, которые использовал раньше, или верить, что ты и так уже знаешь о нем все, что тебе нужно, вероятно, это приведет тебя к тому же, на чем вы и закончили.

А Джебом не хочет ничего заканчивать.

— Ничего, — отвечает он Джинену. — Не о чем говорить.

Джинен не выглядит убежденным, потому что с ним такое никогда не прокатывает (плюс, из Джебома хреновый лгун), но Джебома спасает прибытие первого такси и толпа их друзей, гурьбой выкатившаяся из дверей ресторана.

Джинен и Джебом оба поворачиваются к Джексону, и тот аж останавливается и перестает завязывать шарф на шее, мигом почуяв, что разговор между ними был про него. Джинен похож на ястреба, нацелившегося на новую жертву, и Джебом не знает, как выглядит он сам, но Марк за Джексоновой спиной ему ухмыляется.

Джексон просто выглядит встревоженным.


	12. Chapter 12

Марк залезает в первое же такси, не успевают остальные и глазом моргнуть. Вместе с собой он забирает Ендже, потому что они живут в одном районе. Югем и Бэмбэм делят такси на двоих, хотя живут далеко друг от друга, но и в этом нет ничего необычного. Югем не любит оставаться один, особенно после таких вечерних посиделок. В последний момент Джексон подталкивает Джинена присоединиться к ним, чтобы он проверил, нормально ли они добрались до дома.

— Но я хотел поехать с тобой, — протестует Джинен, пока Джексон чуть ли не силой запихивает его в машину, — чтобы проверить, что ты нормально добрался до дома.

“Чтобы выпытать все подробности”, — читается между строк.

Джексон прекрасно это понимает, поэтому удваивает свои усилия.

— Со мной все будет хорошо, — говорит он и, несмотря на протесты Джинена, закрывает дверь, — будь хорошим хеном!

Они машут на прощанье руками прямо перед его возмущенным лицом.

— Я польщен, ты предпочел меня компании Джинена, — вслух замечает Джебом, глядя вслед удаляющимся машинам.

— Ты видел его лицо? — с ужасом в голосе отвечает Джексон, — если это моя альтернатива, я всегда предпочту тебя.

— Сколько любви в этих словах. Могут поползти слухи, — шутит Джебом, и Джексон отворачивает лицо, пряча улыбку.

Джебом так сильно хочет его поцеловать. Вот просто обнять его лицо ладонями, погладить скулы и просто целовать, терпеливо, нежно и с любовью, как Джексон того достоин. Как Джебом хочет быть достойным его целовать.

Но в итоге он просто пододвигается поближе, слегка толкаясь плечом в плечо, делясь теплом.

— Хорошо сегодня было, — тихо говорит он.

— Правда? — неожиданно робко переспрашивает Джексон.

— Не свидание, разумеется, — поправляется Джебом, и Джексон смеется.

— Разумеется, — говорит он.

Такое ощущение, что они стоят на остановке еще долго, перешучиваясь по поводу вечера и друзей, как в старые добрые времена, еще до того, как они начали встречаться. И это прогресс, определенно прогресс.

Подъезжает третье такси, и Джексон переминается с ноги на ногу и поворачивается к Джебому.

— Ты не против? — спрашивает он. — Можем сначала забросить тебя?

Джебом улыбается ему и не двигается с места.

— Ничего страшного, я лучше прогуляюсь до дома, тут недалеко.

Джексон смотрит на него еще несколько секунд, как будто ищет что-то на его лице, и Джебом не уверен, находит ли он то, что ему нужно, или нет. Попрощавшись, Джексон залезает в такси.

Джебом смотрит, как машина отъезжает и машет ему тоже, а потом выдвигается в сторону дома. Тут действительно недалеко, минут тридцать, если на своих двоих. А так он сможет спокойно прогуляться и подумать о сегодняшнем дне.

Действительно, хороший вышел вечер.

Он скучал по возможности просто смеяться с ребятами, да и с самим Джексоном тоже. Он изо всех сил старался вести себя, как будто никакой неловкости между ними не было, но на самом деле все это время ему было очень неловко! Так что прошедший вечер стал приятным улучшением, сегодня ему не пришлось много притворяться. Сегодня он чувствовал, что хотя бы это у них осталось, что хотя бы так между ними все может быть окей. И это был шаг в нужном направлении.

В то же время Джебом хотел бы сказать, что ему достаточно, что Джексон хотя бы в такой форме остается частью его жизни. Но это было бы неправдой, и он отказывается чувствовать себя виноватым по этому поводу.

Если он в чем-то в этой жизни и уверен, так это в том, что главное — изо всех сил держаться за то, что ты любишь, и не соглашаться на меньшее.

По крайней мере, если Джексон не скажет ему обратное. Но в своем сердце Джебом не может поверить, что он так сделает.

Хотя, возможно, именно это и пытался сказать ему Джексон сегодняшним вечером? Джебом хотел сходить на свидание, а Джексон, видимо, нет, поэтому Джексон организовал веселый вечер, но не свидание.

Может, он хочет, чтобы они снова были друзьями, печально размышляет Джебом.

Он идет, наблюдает за проезжающими мимо машинами и старается больше ни о чем не думать, и его сердце болит немножко от всех этих надежд, которые то возносят его на небеса, то бросают на дно отчаяния.

Мимо него проносится такси, потом замедляется и останавливается в паре сотен метров от Джебома. Он сначала не придает этому особого значения, но потом из машины вылезает Джексон, говорит что-то водителю и захлопывает дверь. Машина отъезжает и поворачивает направо на первом же повороте, скрываясь из вида.

Джексон остается.

Он ждет Джебома, стоя на краю тротуара, и нетерпение читается во всей его позе. Джебом специально старается не ускорять шаг, хотя сердце отчаянно подталкивает его перейти на бег.

(“К Джексону или от него?” — не может решить он.)

— Холодно, — жалуется Джексон, когда между ними остается всего несколько метров.

— Сам знаю, — говорит Джебом, останавливаясь, — ты вернулся, чтобы мне это сказать?

У Джексона такое выражение лица, какое бывает, когда он, вроде, улыбается, но при этом выглядит мертвецки серьезным.

— Ты такой шутник, — отвечает он, качая головой. — Нет, я думаю, что ты неправильно понял сегодня, а я совсем не хочу, чтобы ты его неправильно понял.

Это оно? Они расстаются во второй раз, еще даже не успев толком сойтись обратно?

— В чем дело? — спрашивает у Джексона Джебом, у которого не осталось ни капельки чувства самосохранения.

Джексон закусывает нижнюю губу, и Джебом задается вопросом (и даже в этом он умудряется найти надежду), боится ли тот причинить ему боль.

— Сегодня — это было свидание, — выпаливает Джексон, и Джебома с головой затапливает волна облегчения.

Не этот разговор. По крайней мере, не сегодня.

— Это не было свиданием, Джексон, — возвращается к прежнему спору Джебом, снова чувствуя себя на твердой почве. — С нами было слишком много людей, и мы не обменялись и парой слов.

— Это было свидание, — настаивает Джексон, делая шаг ближе к Джебому, — может, странное, но свидание.

— Нет уж, — Джебом скрещивает на груди руки и отказывается отступать. — Я не позволю тебе слезть с крючка. Ты задолжал мне свидание, и сегодня не считается.

— Да мне все равно! — Джексон практически кричит, и он подошел уже так близко, что Джебом чувствует тепло от его дыхания на своем лице. — Я могу тебе быть должен хоть дюжину свиданий, если хочешь, но я тебе говорю, сегодня — это было свидание, балбес ты эдакий!

И тут до Джебома доходит, и он улыбается так широко, что у него болят щеки.

— Правда? — как-то глупо переспрашивает он.

Но это не беда, потому что Джексон так же глупо улыбается ему в ответ.

— Правда, — отвечает он.

И они стоят уже почти вплотную, так что Джебому не требуется дополнительных усилий, чтобы наклониться вперед и поцеловать глупую замерзшую улыбку Джексона.

И Джексон ему позволяет.


	13. Chapter 13

— В итоге ты его просто поцеловал? — в голосе мамы Джинена в уникальной пропорции намешан восторг напополам с разочарованием. Это тщательно хранимый семейный рецепт, наверное, передается из поколения в поколение. Сидящий с ней рядом Бэмбэм складывает губы в поцелуйку, но при этом выглядит, будто вот-вот задохнется. — Как-то слегка драматично.

— Такое клише, — поддакивает Бэмбэм, и они отбивают пять, звонко хлопая ладонями. — Я пять тыщ раз видел такое в дорамах Джинена, но не думал, что и ты на такое способен, — продолжает нападение на Джебома он.

Джебом отвечает на их комментарии кривой улыбкой. И почему он продолжает регулярно встречаться с этой парочкой за ланчем? Он мазохист?

— В последней дораме как раз было, — улыбается мама Джинена, и морщинки вокруг ее глаз становятся более отчетливыми, — почти-поцелуй с королем — вот это была запоминающаяся сцена.

Бэмбэм обдумывает ее слова.

— Ну только если чуть-чуть, — вынужденно признает он. — Но Джексону далеко до короля.

И их внимание снова переключается на Джебома.

— Ты дальше пригласил его домой? — пытается докопаться до самой сути мама Джинена.

— Вы занимались нежной-нежной любовью? — улыбка Бэмбэма становится хитрющей.

— Нет! Этого я не хочу знать! — громко протестует мама Джинена, закрывая уши, но при это взгляда с Джебома не сводит, ждет его ответа и надеется на пикантные подробности. Мамы они такие.

Джебом забивает рот едой, чтобы скрыть выступивший на щеках румянец.

— Но останется ли в итоге Джинен с королем? — Бэмбэм проявляет несвойственное ему великодушие и снова меняет тему разговора.

Мама Джинена кладет ладонь на руку Джебома и улыбается ему.

— Надеюсь на то, — она поворачивается к Бэмбэму, — король мне нравится больше, чем его сестра, и я уже поспорила с отцом Джинена.

— Мило, — одобрительно кивает Бэмбэм. — Но не так мило, как наш герой-любовник, — продолжает он, и Джебом снова попадает под обстрел.

— Вы в итоге поговорили? Общение — это очень важная часть любых здоровых отношений, знаешь ли, — серьезным тоном говорит мама Джинена.

Джебом не может избавиться от ощущения, что она над ним издевается.

— Ага, — присоединяется к ней Бэмбэм, как будто у него самого есть хоть какой-то в этом деле опыт, — вы теперь снова официально вместе?

— Что значит “официально”? — отвечает вопросом на вопрос Джебом, и Бэмбэм широко ухмыляется.

— Ну, как минимум вы обязательно должны объявить об этом вашим хорошим друзьям, — объясняет он. — У нас с Ендже есть маленькое пари…

— Скажи сначала своей маме, — перебивает Бэмбэма мама Джинена. — Они с мамой Джексона больше года планировали поездку в Италию, и ваше расставание порушило все их планы. Билеты на самолет становятся только дороже, а ваши мамы заслуживают хороший отпуск.

Джебом обдумывает ее слова. То, как после их расставания расстроилась его мама, теперь обретает больше смысла. Он всегда знал, что ей нравился Джексон, и так и думал, что их разрыв ее расстроит, но прошло уже полгода, а она все еще смотрит на него, будто он разрушил все ее надежды. Он и так чувствовал себя во всем виноватым в то время, и мамина реакция не помогала.

— Я сообщу им, что мы снова разговариваем друг с другом, — в конце концов, решает он.

— Ну эй, — протестует Бэмбэм, — разговаривают они! Вы поцеловались, это как минимум значит, что вы друзья, верно ведь?

Верно? Джебом бы тоже хотел быть в этом уверен.

— И что это у тебя за друзья такие, Бэмбэм-а? — сужает глаза мама Джинена, и Бэмбэм увядает под ее подозрительным взглядом.

— Нет никаких у меня друзей, — протестует он, настойчиво размахивая руками, — совсем никаких друзей, а особенно тех, кого хотелось бы целовать!

— Расскажи нам поподробнее, — включается в игру Джебом, подперев подбородок ладонью. У Бэмбэм хватает наглости выглядеть, будто он не ожидал от Джебома такого предательства.

— Это девочка? Мальчик? — мама Бэмбэма радуется, будто в этом году Рождество наступило раньше.

— А Джимин знает? — добавляет Джебом, и Бэмбэм краснеет, как помидор.

— А почему это должно ее интересовать? — Бэмбэм на секундочку задумывается, что сказал, и поспешно исправляется: — И нечего здесь знать!

Джебом поздравляет себя с успешной сменой жертвы, но Бэмбэм для этого слишком искусный собеседник (и классный радио хост).

— Совсем нечего знать, — повторяет он. — Не то, чтобы я пригласил любовь всей своей жизни к себе домой после того, как до беспамятства зацеловал его на тротуаре, и занимался с ним безудержным сексом все выходные напролет.

— Эти выходные все еще не закончились, — устало поправляет его Джебом, но Бэмбэм только поднимает брови.

— То есть остальное все верно, хен? — говорит он, и Джебом бы в этот раз его точно придушил, если бы не мама Джинена, которая полезла их разнимать.

— Довольно, — говорит она, и Джебом на секундочку ей благодарен. Но эта женщина родила Джинена, коварство в ее крови. Она подкладывает ему на тарелку мяса и добавляет: — Одной ночи безудержного секса тоже может быть вполне достаточно.

Джебому глоток попадает не в то горло. Он неожиданно слишком смущен и растерян, чтобы продолжать разговор, поэтому он проверяет уведомления в телефоне и просит счет, хватая лежащий на столе бумажник. Он оправдывается тем, что опаздывает на какую-то встречу и оставляет их двоих доедать десерт и смеяться их шуткам — и то, и другое за его счет, разумеется.

Они начинают обсуждать его еще до того, как он успевает отойти достаточно далеко, и Джебом закатывает глаза. Он ведь знал, что пожалеет, когда знакомил их друг с другом. Он начал организовывать эти встречи за ланчем, чтобы посплетничать про Джинена, особенно в ранние времена JJ-Project, но как они дошли до жизни такой?

Он выходит из ресторана, и проходящая мимо девушка смотрит на него огромными от удивления глазами. Она улыбается, и он кивает ей в ответ. Ему стоило натянуть на лицо маску, прежде чем он вышел из здания, но он слишком торопился.

По правде говоря, у Джебома на сегодня нет никаких особенных планов. Джексон уже улетел в Таиланд снимать клип на свою новую песню, и ранний завтрак перед его отлетом уже кажется Джебому частью их нормальной рутины. Самому Джебому тоже стоит поработать над своими песнями, но суббота у него оказалась свободна, и поэтому они назначили встречу именно на этот день.

Он вспоминает разговор в ресторане. Ему совсем не стоило говорить им о поцелуе, и, даже если он сказал, не стоило оправдываться за то, что произошло после. Но он сначала признался и потом смутился — непонятно почему. Чувства всегда мешают ему спокойно жить.

Если бы только можно было сказать: да, это значит то, а то значит другое, и оно бы осталось таким образом, не изменяясь и не сбиваясь с курса. Какой бы легкой тогда была жизнь! После многих грустных дней и недель счастье кажется слишком хрупким в руках Джебома.

Вчера ночью лежать рядом с Джексоном оказалось так странно! Он чувствовал, как прикасаются друг к другу их переплетенные ноги, как они дышат одним воздухом, делят кровать после того, как оба они наконец-то признались, что да, они хотят быть вместе снова, и да, разрыв был ужасным, давай больше не будет так делать — все эти чувства были замечательными: “да” и “наконец-то”! Но в то же время он чувствовал себя таким дураком, из-за того, что их путь дал такой крюк (дебильный маршрут, никогда так не делайте), и еще глупее от того, что теперь им придется во всем признаться друзьям.

— Не могу представить, что скажет Джинен, — признался он Джексону утром и поцеловал его на прощание.

— Я как раз очень хорошо представляю, — ответил Джексон после того, как они закончили целоваться, и сделал такую физиономию, что Джебом не мог не рассмеяться и не поцеловать его еще раз.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От переводчика: Нет мне оправданий. ¯\\(°_o)/¯


	14. Chapter 14

Джебом вызывает такси, и, пока его везут домой, телефон вибрирует сообщением от Джексона. Это фотка райского пляжа, и Джебом комментирует:

“Хорошо добрался?”

“Все великолепно, хен,” — приходит ему радостный ответ. Джексон присоединяет к сообщению парочку стикеров с дельфинами, и Джебом очень скучает по их разговорам лицом к лицу.

“Как проходят съемки?”

“Почти закончили на сегодня, пока что все выглядит хорошо.”

“Разве ты не всегда выглядишь хорошо?” — шутит Джебом, и в ответ ему приходит стикер с собакой пальцами-пистолетами, сообщение “ты прав!” и стикер с пальцем, поднятым вверх. Джебом улыбается.

“Но съемки тоже идут нормально, спасибо, что спросил”

“А мне правда придется ждать до самого релиза?” — спрашивает Джебом, все еще слегка обиженный, что Джексон никогда заранее не показывает ему свои новые треки, когда как Джинену предоставляется полный доступ.

“Ага.”

И затем:

“Терпение — добродетель, хен.”

“Тебе-то откуда это знать? — печатает Джебом. Он наверняка сейчас лыбится в свой телефон, как какой-то лунатик. — А эта песня тоже обо мне?”

“Нет, по крайне мере, если тебя не зовут Пепси”

Джебом не успевает придумать хороший ответ до того, как приходит следующее сообщение:

“Ты хочешь, чтобы тебя называли Пепси?”

На стикере, который Джексон присылает вдогонку этому сообщению, изображена настолько грязно ухмыляющаяся собака, что Джебом смеется в голос.

“Я скучаю по тебе,” — он жмет “отправить”, не давая себе времени пожалеть об этом.

“Аввв, милый хен,” — отвечает Джексон, чем моментально вгоняет Джебома в краску. Его новый план “говорить про свои чувства” безусловно приносит свои плоды, но это дается он ему нелегко.

“Прекрати надо мной издеваться,” — отправляет он стикер с раздраженным котом.

“Тогда прекрати быть таким милым. Ах, все верно, ты просто не можешь :Р”

Они так препираются всю дорогу домой, и потом дома, когда он берет Нору на руки и поудобнее устраивается на диване в гостиной, созваниваются ненадолго по фейстайму. Джексон шлет Норе воздушные поцелуйки, пока та не устает гадать, почему он разговаривает с ней, хотя самого его рядом нет, и уходит из комнаты, подальше от всех этих тайн.

— Можно теперь обратить внимание и на меня? — с невозмутимым лицом спрашивает Джебом, пока Джексон продолжает умолять Нору вернуться.

— Ревнуешь? — шутит Джексон, и, что за черт, Джебом отвечает “да”, только чтобы увидеть, как тот краснеет.

Джексон неловко смеется. Он не смотрит в камеру и говорит, что ему скоро пора.

— Эх, жалко, — честно признается Джебом. — Наберешь мне попозже?

Но вместо того, чтобы положить трубку, Джексон прикусывает нижнюю губу и просто смотрит на Джебома какое-то время.

— Это так странно, — в конце концов, говорит он, — я все время скучаю по твоему глупому лицу, а я-то был совершенно уверен, что проведу остаток жизни, так ни разу на него больше не взглянув.

— Я бы тебе не позволил, — от честности этих слов Джебому больно, — в худшем случае я бы не вылезал со всех музыкальных шоу, просто чтобы бесить тебя. Приходил бы неприглашенным на твои свидания с Джиненом, выпускал бы дуэты с Джимин.

— Все свои песни писал бы про твоего бывшего? — улыбается Джексон. — Этот метод чудодейственно помог карьере Тейлор Свифт, не поспоришь.

— Я не как Тейлор Свифт, — возмущенно возражает Джебом.

— Очень даже да, — улыбка Джексона слепит глаза. — Я тогда буду Гарри Стайлзом.

— А это еще кто такой?

Джексон глядит на него озадаченно.

— Пожалуйста, не будь таким.

Джебом только смеется.

— Но из нашей истории бы вышла такая паршивая песня, — веселится Джексон, а Джебом немедленно обижается.

— Почему это? — защищается он. — Обе наши песни вышли довольно удачными, ты не согласен?

— Нет, нет, эти две еще окей…

— “Окей” была твоя песня, моя называлась “Pray”!

— ...но они обе были про расставания, такие песни всегда хорошо звучат. И, кстати, совсем не смешно!

— Ты засмеялся.

— А вот и нет!

— А вот и да!

— А вот и нет!

Джебом только закатывает глаза.

— Неважно, — бормочет Джексон, — но не могу представить, чтобы песня о том, как мы снова сошлись имела бы хоть какой-то смысл.

И, если подумать, Джебом вынужден признать, что Джексон прав. О чем бы она была? О спорах над песнями? Обсуждениях, кому достанется их очень разозленная кошка? О свидании, на котором присутствовали все их друзья? О том, как он обсуждал личную жизнь с мамой своего лучшего друга? И кульминацией всему этому стало бы будничное признание, что вместе им все-таки лучше, и без всяких драматичных поцелуев под дождем. Ну что, дождя-то и правда не было! Оглядываясь назад, трудно представить, как все эти события сложились в такую эмоциональную карусель. Такое чувство, что такой исход был им предначертан, как единственное разумное продолжение, немного скучное такое, если честно.

— Перефразируя Льва Толстого, счастье скучнее горя, — говорит Джексон, как будто прочитав мысли Джебома, и тот от неожиданности чуть не роняет телефон, потому что — что?

— Кто ты и какого хрена?

Глядя на удивленное лицо Джебома, Джексон смеется.

— А что! Я же не неуч какой-нибудь! — Джебом все еще смотрит на него с подозрением, и Джексон сдается: — Я вычитал это в журнале в самолете. И не смотри на меня так.

— А если что-то о новых началах, может? — предлагает Джебом, и он уже может представить себе мелодию.

— Как новая глава, — кивает Джексон. — Мне нравится. Типа такого рассвета…

Джексону очевидно приходит в голову какая-то мысль, и так интересно наблюдать, как он пытается сформулировать это в своей голове. Хотя, конечно, это скорее всего означает, что их разговору приходит конец, но Джебом тоже пишет песни и не может не восхититься зарождением творческого процесса прямо у него на глазах.

— Эй, я же могу тебе попозже перезвонить, окей? — Джексон наконец что-то для себя решает и глядит обратно на Джебома. — Мне нужно это записать.

— Конечно.

Джебом уже почти сбрасывает звонок, как Джексон мягко добавляет:

— Я скоро буду дома.

Их разъединяет, и Джебом не успевает ничего добавить.

Он продолжает сидеть на диване, размышляя о том, что Джексон вернется не только в Сеул, но и сюда, в их дом.

Много времени на раздумья ему не дают: телефон снова вибрирует в его руках. Увидев ID входящего, он улыбается.

— Привет, мам, — здоровается он и встает на кухню. — Как твои дела?

— Привет, милый, — говорит его мама. — Я в порядке, а ты?

В ее голосе отчетливо чувствуется, что она взволнована. Чертова мамская взаимопомощь.

— Я слышал, что ты уезжаешь в Италию, — говорит он, и его мама смеется.

Джебом включает чайник и смотрит на спящую на окне Нору. Отсюда можно увидеть детскую площадку, на которой Джексон пытался замерзнуть насмерть меньше двух месяцев назад. А сейчас уже почти пришла весна.

— Милый? — неуверенно зовет его мама, стоит только чайнику вскипеть, и Джебом понимает, что на несколько секунд отключился.

— Я счастлив, мам, — выпаливает он. И это правда.


	15. Эпилог

Так уж выходит, что Джексон узнает о статье в ту же минуту, как ее публикуют.

— О черт, — реагирует Джимин на пиликанье нотификейшна в телефоне.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает Джексон, глядя на то, как раскрываются от удивления ее глаза и как ее рот растягивает широкая улыбка. Взгляд, который она бросает на него, не предвещает ничего хорошего.

— Новая статья про Джебома, — говорит она полным такой демонической радости голосом, что Джексон не уверен, выжил ли Джебом. — Ты только послушай, это чистое золото.

— У тебя включены уведомления на Джебома? — Джексон заинтригован.

— Ну разумеется, — отмахивается от него Джимин, — так поступают настоящие друзья. Не то, чтобы ты о таком знал. В любом случае, не в этом суть.

Она выпрямляется на стуле и зачитывает вслух: 

— Прошлой ночью восходящая звезда Им Джебом был замечен, бла-бла-бла, так, это не интересно. Он был одет в черную худи с надписью “Тим Ван” на спине. Уходит ли Джебом от своего лейбла, чтобы присоединиться к компании Джексона Вана? Или просто хороший друг хочет поддержать новый сингл Джексона? Или… — тут огонь в глазах Джимин разгорается еще ярче, — все его худи лежали в стирке, и он просто схватил первую попавшуюся? По слухам, Джебом воссоединился с Джексоном Ваном, который уже больше десяти лет считается одним из лучших его друзей. Парочка жила вместе несколько лет назад, но с приходом большого успеха они решили разъехаться. (Другие статьи по этой теме: Им Джебом получает свой первый в сольной карьере ол-кил с “Pray”; Тим Ван отчитывается в 300% приросте прибыли в 2017 году.) Ходили слухи о размолвке между ними двоими, но, к счастью, броманс еще жив. “Снимать жилье в Сеуле по-прежнему слишком дорого для одного человека,” — комментирует источник, близкий в Джексону, недавно подписавшему рекламный контракт с Адидас. “Судебная тяжба за их кошку отнимала слишком много сил,” — высказывает другую точку зрения близкий друг Им Джебома.

Закончив читать, Джимин делает глубокий вдох и улыбается, снова и снова пробегая глазами текст статьи.

— Они могли бы добавить побольше “НОУ ХОМО” в конце каждого второго предложения, — подводит она итог, и Джексон закатывает глаза. Без особой борьбы он отбирает телефон у нее из рук. — Он правда носил мою худи? Фотки есть?

Фотки есть. Качество не очень, но это не важно, все и так можно легко разглядеть. Джебом действительно одет в его худи, и как Джексон мог пропустить это вчера ночью? Он приехал в Сеул поздно, но, когда Джебом наконец-то вернулся, он уже был дома.

Неописуемое тупое чувство растекается в груди у Джексона, когда он видит свое имя, широкой полосой растянутое на спине Джебома. Он гладит пальцем фотографию. Это чересчур. Джебом носит его худи, а ведь Тим Ван была одной из причин, по которой они расстались. Но теперь он в открытую разгуливает по улицам, поддерживает лейбл Джексона и, что еще хуже, носит его имя на своей спи? не. У Джексона аж руки чешутся сделать что-то драматическое.

— Фууу, — тянет Джимин, — ты выглядишь, как какой-то извращенец. Это просто очень плохая фотка Джебома, почему ты превратился в зефирку? — Джексон ее игнорирует. — Честное слово, было лучше, когда вы друг друга ненавидели.

— Не было, — фыркает он и возвращает телефон, не забыв отправить себе ссылку на статью.

— Не было, — легко соглашается она и встает с места. Когда она видит, что Джексон не спешит присоединиться к ней, она удивленно распахивает глаза. — Почему ты еще здесь? Ты разве не должен сейчас мчаться домой целовать любовь всей своей жизни?

— Любовь всей моей жизни, — тупо повторяет он за ней, потому что его сердце переполнено до краев, и он все еще не спешит вставать. — Я, наверное, когда-нибудь на нем женюсь.

Губы Джимин кривятся в улыбке.

— Очевидно, я имела в виду Нору, но дело твое, — говорит она.

Джексон улыбается, поднимается с места и обнимает ее на прощанье, игнорируя возмущенные писки, и направляется домой.

Он спускается по лестнице, потому что у него нет терпения ждать лифта, а потом бежит вместо того, чтобы дожидаться такси. А потом (немного позже и вообще-то сильно позже, чем у него бы заняло, если бы он взял такси) он взбирается по ступенькам, перепрыгивает через две за раз — и вот он уже стоит у дверей.

Сердце Джексона — это сплошные двери, как вы помните. Так что Джексон звенит в звонок, Джексон стучит в дверь. Сердце Джексона отбивает бешеный ритм, как будто сошло с ума. Но он только что бежал, чего вы от него хотите.

Сонный и взъерошенный Джебом открывает дверь.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает он, еле волоча ноги и протирая глаза. — У тебя же есть ключи.

Когда ему приходилось сидеть с племянницей, Джексон успел посмотреть “Холодное сердце” примерно семь тысяч раз, так что в его знаниях современной классики не приходится сомневаться. Было так глупо пытаться отпустить и забыть, когда из него бы получилась такая дурацкая Эльза.

Джексон шагает в квартиру, прежде чем Джебом успевает отступить назад. Джебом слегка спотыкается, теряет равновесие, и Джексон обнимает его, чтобы тот не упал. Когда Джебом открывает рот, чтобы начать ругаться, Джексон затыкает его рот поцелуем.

Входная дверь за ними слегка раскачивается.

Анна, на которую Джексон похож гораздо больше, была абсолютно права.


End file.
